List of Red Magic
Red magic is one of six Magic elements, representing all forms of fire, mass destruction, and power. These spells specialize in attacking the entire opposing party while powering up the allied party. Vyse is heavily affluent with Red magic, though this doesn't really show in the game other than the fact that he learns Red magic even faster than Fina. Red magic is available from the start of the game. Pyri chain Pyri Pyri is the first Red spell learned. Costing 2 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 100.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ The air around your foes is ignited, causing a small explosion dealing mild damage to all enemies. This move is heavily used at the beginning of the game to clear the field of feebler foes. Pyres Pyres is the third Red spell learned. Costing 4 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 170.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A magma-vein cracks the ground under the enemy party, blasting all opponents. This spell seems to be a favorite of the various foes fought throughout the game. Some players believe, in jest, that the pattern of the fracture lines formed during this spell may a Japanese/Chinese character with a meaning similar to "ka-boom." Pyrum Pyrum is the fourth Red spell learned. Costing 6 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 240.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ 4 balls of intense heat appear around the casting character, then fade away. Meteors (presumably the same balls of energy, now simply unleashed on your foes) then crash down upon all enemies. Many bosses and larger random foes will use this spell as a bludgeoning tactic. Pyrulen Pyrulen is the fifth Red spell learned. Costing 10 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 310.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A focused point of energy is summoned what appears to be several stories above the heads of your foes, which whines loudly as it gathers a tremendous charge before unleashing into tremendous, near-nuclear explosion, incinerating all members of the enemies party. This spell is only used by two or three endgame class bosses, and is worth training for simply to see the animation. It is a very powerful attack, which can quickly become a fond favorite in the latter chapters of the game. Increm chain Increm Increm is the second Red spell learned. Summons an aura of fire around an ally, infusing them with raw power to boost their attack and defense stats by 25%, noted by the placement of a red "up" arrow under the HP bar of the character effected. Costing for 4 SP, the effect is permanent in hand to hand combat, unless forcibly removed, but the effect only lasts for 2 full rounds when in ship combat (2 sets of 4 attacks, or 8 attacks), after which the red arrow will vanish, and the spell will need to be recast. This move does not require the magic cannon as it does not directly affect the other vessel. The effects of this spell do not stack in hand to hand combat (for example, casting increm on Vyse twice will not result in +50% attack/defense stats, instead the second attempt will "miss") but it does appear to be stack-able in ship to ship combat, but to what extent is somewhat unclear. Incremus Incremus is the sixth and final Red spell learned. It summons multiple auras of fire around all allies, boosting the attack and defense of the entire party by 25% for 16 SP. When cast in a ship battle Incremus generates the same effect as Increm but for 4 turns instead of 2. This move can appear very early in the game, used by some low level foes and mid grade bosses, but is usually not a serious concern. At 16 SP, the Incremus spell requires the most SP out of all the spells in the game. Magic Experience :See also: Magic#Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every Red spell. Name Origins The "pyri" chain name comes from pyro or fiery, and the "increm" chain name comes from increase. Reference Category:Magic